


Once And For All Time

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A vicious murder in Chicago brings the BAU and Chicago PD's  Intelligence Unit together





	Once And For All Time

Once And For All Time

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

****


End file.
